Sun X Lillie (Pokemon Sun)
by DeJon Da KirbyFan02
Summary: After Lillie makes a stunning return from her trip to Kanto, Sun plans to tell her his true feelings, but Hau is getting in the way...


Pokemon Sun (SPOILERS IN STORY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Sun X Lillie

Life in Alola has been pretty sweet… Everything was awesome. Sun had a strong team, he became the champion, and nearly completed the Alolan Dex… But he was missing something, no, someONE… Lillie, he thought of her all the time, wondering how she's doing in Kanto…

One day, he was lying down in his bed playing on his 3DS. Until Hau bursted through the door.

Hau: Sun! Come quick! It's a dream come true!

Sun sighed heavily and got out of bed to go follow Hau. Outside of Sun's house, on Route 1, Lillie was there. Sun's heart jumped as he laid his eyes on her.

Sun: Lillie! You're back!

Lillie: Indeed, Sun! My mother got treated and she's very healthy again!

Sun: That's great to hear! How was Kanto?

Lillie: It was a really cool place, I even have my own team now!

Sun: Really?!

Lillie: Yes, I wanted to be strong like you! So I became a trainer, just like you!

Sun: Lillie, I-

Hau interrupted them.

Hau: Yadda Yadda Yadda! Quit the boring conversation, we should all go the the professor's lab and have a sleepover!

Sun thought about it, It could be a great chance for him to really open up to Lillie and tell her his deep feelings for her. Then he started think of the idea of them, together.

Sun: Hau, that's an amazing idea!

Lillie: Oh, great! I just have to go home and get my stuff ready, I'll see you two later!

She quickly tossed out her Pidgeot and flew to the Aether Foundation.

Hau turned to Sun.

Hau: Sun… I have a secret to tell you.

Fear rushed through Sun's body, he hoped it wasn't what he thought the secret was.

Sun: W-what is it?

Hau: I… have a crush on Lillie…

Sun froze for a minute, he knew he had to make this sleepover perfect if he wanted Lillie for himself…

Sun: Hau,... I have a crush on her too…

Both of them froze and stared at each other for a while. Hau then zipped away to go to the store to buy stuff for the sleepover and Sun ran to his house to get ready.

9:00 PM

Lillie, Sun, and Hau walked to the professor's lab together and showed up at the door. Professor Kukui opened the door and let them in.

Kukui: Now kids, I'm off to Malie City with Professor Burnet for late night dinner. I'll be back in a hour or two…

He shut the door behind him and left.

Hau: So, I was thinking we should play a game!

Lillie: What kind of game?

Hau: I think we should all battle!

Lillie: That sounds fun!

Sun: Yeah, hope you two are prepared for the Alolan Champion!

About 8 minutes passed…

Lillie's last pokemon, Clefable, fainted.

Lillie: Gee, Sun! You're so strong! Hau and I didn't stand a chance.

Hau started mumbling under his breath after he heard that.

Hau: Ok, enough games, we should all sit on the couch and watch a movie!

Sun: But which movie?

Hau: Whatever's on!

About 30 minutes passed after they started the movie

Lillie reached for the bag of chips, only to be disappointed that they were empty...

Sun: Hey Hau, could you run to the store and get more chips?

Hau: N-

Lillie interrupted him

Lillie: Yeah, please? I could still eat more…

After hearing Lillie ask in her soft, soothing and calm voice, he couldn't say no.

Hau: Alright… I'll be back in a jiff!

Hau ran out the door to get some more chips.

Lillie and Sun stared silently at the T.V. for about 3 minutes.

Sun: Lillie, I have something to tell you…

Lillie: Sun, I have something to tell you too…

Sun: You can go first.

Lillie: Sun, ever since the day you saved Nebby from the bridge with the Spearows… I-I've had this burning love for you… You've helped me through the toughest situations in my life… and I want to repay you…

Sun: I love you too, Lillie…

Lillie:... Then I guess you'll be comfortable with my gift…

Sun: Huh?

Lillie pressed her lips lightly up against Sun's lips, locking them in a soft kiss...They both closed their eyes and deeply thought of the relationship they'd be in…until… Lillie felt something hard touch her stomach…

She looked down and was amazed by the incredible length of his boner.

Lillie: Um… Sun, you must really like me...

She pointed at his boner and Sun started to blush immensely.

Sun: Um… yeah…

Lillie then reached down and unzipped his shorts and began to calmly suck his cock. Sun was in heaven… He never felt anything so good in his life…

Sun: Oh, Lillie… Please… more…

Lillie began to gradually get faster and faster. She began to suck deeper onto his shaft and then Sun came.

Sun: Oh, f-fuck… Yes…

Lillie swallowed it all and looked up at Sun, hoping she had pleased him.

Lillie: I can only assume it felt good…

Sun: It felt amazing… lay down on your stomach now…

Lillie laid down on her stomach and knew what was about to happen. Sun inserted his cock into Lillie's warm, tight pussy. They both moaned. Sun began to gently thrust inside her.

Lillie: Mmm, oh, yes…

Sun: Oh you feel so good…

Outside of the lab Hau was walking to the door, but after he heard to moaning, he rushed to the window and gasped. Hau wanted to cry… he lost his crush to his rival AND they were having sex.

Hau then turned around and went to go find Moon and Gladion for some cheering up.

Sun began to get deeper with his thrusts feeling every moist and warm inch of her vagina

Lillie: Oh Sun, please… faster…

Sun got faster and was starting to feel himself reach a climax.

Sun: Lillie, I'm going to cum

Sun tried to hold it in until he heard her response

Lillie: Take it out, take it out! Cum on me, I'm too young to get pregnant!

Sun pulled it out quickly and then placed his cock on her face. She began to suck it and before she knew it, her mouth was full of warm sperm. She swallowed every last drop.

Lillie: Aaah… ❤

Sun: I love you so much, Lillie…

Lillie: I love you too, Sun…

Lillie and Sun cleaned up the mess they made, and Lillie fell asleep on the couch. Sun knew he was the luckiest guy in Alola… He then laid down next to Lillie and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
